


Insolence

by Demial



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Needing to be fucked badly, you ask your Servant, Archer to help take care of your problem. But you won't make it easy for him.





	Insolence

"You're such a troublesome master," Emiya grumbled.  
  
His slim eyes narrowed further at your defiant self, pulling your groping hands off his chest.  
  
You tried to tug out of his grip, which he tightened and used to lead you back towards the waiting bed.  
  
"Let go!" you spat.  
  
"I thought you _wanted_ me to touch you."  
  
His hands left your wrists and next you knew, he had pulled your knees up. You fell back onto the bed with a soft _whump_. His steel grey eyes gleaming dangerously at you in the dark belied his usual apathetic and bitter demeanour. He stepped forward to stand between your loosely splayed legs, a warm lump pressing flush against your heat.  
  
You lifted your legs, clamped your knees together, and pushed with your feet.  
  
He scoffed softly. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm not that easy," you growled.  
  
"You just think it's fun to make my life hard."  
  
You snorted, not denying it.  
  
He gripped your knees with his powerful hands and pulled. They came apart easily, and he slotted himself between your thighs to prevent you from closing them again. Which you did try, squeezing his sides with your knees instead.  
  
He grunted and pulled your thighs apart just enough to allow him to pull off his black shirt. The reveal of his cut chest caused your legs to start relaxing open.  
  
"That's better," he muttered. "Your turn." He nodded at you.  
  
You pulled the hem of your shirt up nice and slow. Inch-by-inch. Trying his patience even further.  
  
Then you whipped it back down.  
  
"Okay, that's it," he said.  
  
Emiya stepped back and flipped you over onto your stomach, some air pushing out your mouth on impact. He yanked your shirt up and off.  
  
Honestly, you that coming. But you weren't done with the struggling. You pushed against the mattress and back against Emiya's chest.  
  
His answer was hopping onto the bed behind you, bumping you onto your face.  
  
He smirked. "Heh."  
  
His strong arms on either side of your body kept you from pulling any more shit. He spread his knees and ground his hips against your backside. His cock was much harder. He was rough, almost pressing a bruise into your soft flesh.  
  
"That hurts," you whined.  
  
"Deal with it, Princess." He finally sounded like he was having some fun.  
  
Emiya then pulled your wrists back and gathered them both to one hand. You lay on your cheek, glaring into the darkness with your one, uncovered eye. He pulled off his belt and threw it to the floor, decidedly out of the way. The head of his cock tapped your ass, signalling its freedom.  
  
"You want this, you're going to beg."  
  
After taking a moment of shock that he would _dare_ say such a thing, you said, "No."  
  
"C'mon. You didn't think there wouldn't any payback for being a brat, did you?"  
  
"Archer," you warned.  
  
"Use my real name when you beg me, _Master_." He put emphasis on your title, mocking your lack of control at this moment.  
  
You struggled, the bedclothes rustling. It did not a lick of good.  
  
"I can wait, you know." He leaned in closer. "But I know you can't."  
  
You growled, wriggling anew. Emiya rolled his shoulders, merely watching. He easily waited out your stamina.  
  
Now tired, he let go of your wrists. They fell to the bed and stayed there. He pulled off your pants and panties with less force than he did your shirt, tossing it with his belt. His shoulders relaxed back. He looked your naked, vulnerable form over.  
  
"Not bad. For a little girl."  
  
You growled again. You were hardly a 'little girl', but you were all bark and no bite.  
  
"I'm still waiting, Princess."  
  
You kept lying there, steaming. Strangely, Archer took that as his cue to keep talking. Normally, you'd listen with half a mind ready to come up with an appropriate quip but not this time. His words blended together, his deep voice washing over your body, seeping into your ears, and settling over your mind. You naturally sunk downward into a more pliable mindset.  
  
"...just my luck that I got stuck with such a troublesome master. Asking for my help and then playing this game-"  
  
"I want it."  
  
"...hm?"  
  
"I want it."  
  
"You want what?" he sneered.  
  
"I want you, Emiya. I want you to fuck me until I can't take it anymore."  
  
"Hm." He smirked in that maddening, yet sexy, way that he did. "Now I get the truth."  
  
His palm came to your ass cheek, his thumb prodding at your slit. Testing.  
  
"Hold still or this will hurt."  
  
Not that you were about to move. The same hand squeezed gently to hold you in place while the index finger on the other hand dipped into your damp folds. You were soon much more than damp, three of his soaked fingers dipping in and swirling around your entrance and spreading your wetness.  
  
Your warning that he had put his bulbous, slick tip to your entrance was the sudden introduction of heat to your most sensitive flesh. Your knees slowly spread as he pushed in, warming and filling your needy walls.  
  
Archer's pace was actually quite steady and gentle. Barely a sound while his hips rolled against your rear. You were expecting him to take out all his underlying anger out on your cunt by slamming into you, pushing your body into the mattress. What you got was a meandering path to your end and suddenly your thighs were shaking with an unexpected wave of heaven taking your body.  
  
Emiya hissed as you clenched down on his cock, a nice change from the silence he'd been giving you before. It had been only your soft pants, like he wasn't even in the room with you. You slipped further and further down into mindlessness.  
  
He flipped you over. Your ragdoll arms hit the bed.  
  
"We're not done, Princess."  
  
It was your cue to retort, but you had no reaction except the shameless groan when he entered you again. He slid in so easily; so easily his cock satisfied your empty, used hole.  
  
"What's wrong? Nothing to say?"  
  
His warms came more laboured. Your squeezing walls were finally pulling a reaction from him. Yet, you came once more before he pushed your legs back and picked up the pace. His thrusts making ridiculous slick sounds.  
  
"Heh." He grinned lightly. "Listen to you."  
  
As if he wasn't half of this dirty equation.  
  
One of his hands that had been holding your thigh to your chest came down to your clit. Himself thrusting sloppily by then, his fingers mirrored that. Pretty much thrashing your poor nub. Which what you needed for your final peak. Emiya let himself cum and empty his seed into your fluttering cunt.  
  
A few pants later, he flopped to your side, letting your leg down slowly. The pleasant spell he had over you broke somewhat, and you glanced over to see what post-coitus Archer looked like. His muscles gleamed with a thin layer of sweat. His tan skin held an inner glow as he caught his breath.  
  
He shook his head, a few drops of sweat hitting your face. You flinched and he laughed good-naturedly. The post-sex high had allowed a genuine smile to penetrate his bitterness like a ray of sun.  
  
The smile faded into something more serious. He came closer.  
  
"Well? Do you need to go again? Tell me now before I get up," he said, stretching like a person does after a long, difficult day.  
  
You scoffed and rolled over to face away from the jerk.


End file.
